


Morning Tea

by Aj090901



Series: October Prompt Challenge 2018 [26]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj090901/pseuds/Aj090901





	Morning Tea

Nick sighed as he gently caressed the sleeping face in front of him. At first, he had his eyes completely on Sabrina. Except as time passed he began to turn those eyes to question Harvey. Within time he began to want him as well.

Nick stood from where he was crouched to head for the mortal's kitchen. Upon reaching there he began to brew some hot water for a relaxing tea. As he stood there gazing out the kitchen window he recalled the scene that greeted him when he first arrived.

Harvey has been crouched outside his house in the garden planting small seeds. It seemed normal enough and Nick had been content to watch from afar until he noticed the water dripping from Harvey’s face.

Nick's eyes furrowed as he made his way closer to Harvey to see his tears. By the time he reached Harvey, he must have realized someone was approaching because he wiped his cheeks and turned to look.

“Nick?” Harvey’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Nick crouched down beside him in the dirt.

Nick brought his hands up to gently wipe away the remaining tears as he smiled sadly at the poor boy. “What’s wrong?”

Harvey hurriedly shook his head as he tried to stand up. His legs were too shaky and he ended up falling into Nick’s arms.

Nick sighed as he picked up the crying boy and made his way into his home, placing him onto his bed he sat beside him and brushed the hair from his face. Harvey continued to cry onto Nick’s shoulder as he held him close. Eventually, Harvey cried himself to sleep and Nick gently laid him back.

Coming back to reality as the pot whistled, Nick poured the tea in thought. He knew what was causing his sorrow. All he could do about it though was stay by his side. For now.


End file.
